Shake, Rattle and Die
by King TigerMasters
Summary: Hey there cats, it's your favorite radio guy keeping you in orbit of our town. Seems like there some zom-baddies roaming our town but a team of high school students are not going down with out a fight. Keep it up and kill one for me because we're tight. This is your boy saying cut the gas and let these Clydes handle it. {SYOC Closed}
1. Application

**Tiger: I'M BAAAAAAACK! Did you miss me because I missed all of you. So, you're properly wondering what's the new story is about. Well, we're going back in time to a time where things were simple. Where all you needed was a muscle car, a leather jacket, and a cool catchphrase That's right, I'm talking about the 1950s. I'm not looking for 100% accuracy but I am looking for at least 85%. Also, this story will not start until mid December. Why mid December? Because that's when I'm tired of Holiday Specials on T.V. So, here's the application.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Body type:**

 **Eye color/shape:**

 **Hair color/style:**

 **Clothes (time appropriate):**

 **Accessories:**

 **Personality:**

 **Bio:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fear:**

 **Sexuality**

 **Romance:**

 **If yes, who?:**

 **If no, why?:**

 **Melee weapon:**

 **Range weapon (time appropriate):**

 **Extra info:**

* * *

 **Name: Tony Lakewood**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5'08'**

 **Weight: 197 lbs**

 **Body type: very lean but still have a fair amount of muscles that makes him look athletic.**

 **Eye color/shape: green and round**

 **Hair color/style: black and always messy**

 **Clothes (time appropriate): varsity jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, black and white Stacy Adams shoes**

 **Accessories: he does wears glasses but not often.**

 **Personality: Friendly and cool. Tony is a nice guy who takes the time to help out his friend and family. Because of this, most people get a cool vibe from him and his pretty cool with the other students but not with the teachers.**

 **Bio: Tony has a very humble upbringing. His father died during the Korean War but he still lives with his mother. He kinda took over the role of "man of the house" as he does a lot of the house work and mechanical work. During his freshman, he tried out for the football team and has been the running back for the team since. However, it's been stressful for him to balance his football requirements and household duties.**

 **Likes: football, his friends, driving, hanging at the soda shop and winning**

 **Dislikes: teachers, homework, being overworked and Principal O'Brian**

 **Fear: losing his mother**

 **Sexuality: heterosexual**

 **Romance: Yes**

 **If yes, who?: A girl who's sweet and can take charge when needed**

 **If no, why?: N/A**

 **Melee weapon: a tire iron**

 **Range weapon(s) (time appropriate): Beretta M9 and M26 (aka lemon grenades)**

 **Extra info: None.**

* * *

 **Also, It's come to my attention that some of you may not be reading this so I have three question and as an added bonus, certain questions have worth. The first question is easy and puts your character in the running to be in the story. The second one is slightly harder and it puts your character higher on the review list. However, the third one is very hard, it's multiple choice and it's an instant acceptance no questions about it. If you don't add at least one question and answer, it's an instant rejection, no exceptions.**

* * *

 **1.) What is the name of the show that feature a character named The Fonz?**

 **2.) What video game character was inspired which the creator took a slice of pizza?**

 **3.) The name "Harley" is very special for me. What is it?**

 **a.) It's the name of my first and only girlfriend**

 **b.) It's the name of my pet parrot.**

 **c.) It's the name on my birth certificate**

 **d.) It's the name on my swords**

* * *

 **Good luck to all and goo luck to those who try third question. One last thing. You see that rated T at the top? Well don't get use to it because when this starts, it will turn M. If you thought I was crazy with a T rating just wait and see what I do with M. Ciao.**


	2. Cast list and deadline

So...here's the cast so far.

 **Male:**

1\. Tony Lakewood

2\. James "Jamie" Archer the Third

3\. Paris Paulidis

4\. Phooko Humes

5\. Michael Darby

6\. Tyler Gunterson

 **Female:**

1\. Mira Baxter

2\. Alexandria Kim

3\. Connie Crow

4\. Carrie Smith

5\. Alisa Saintemillion

6.

 **Also, I now have a deadline for submissions: December 31. After 11:59 EST, there will be no more submitting characters**.


	3. Chapter 1: Football, Cooking and Cars

**Tiger: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Shake, Rattle and Die. This is going to be- *hears infant crying* Oh shit. Listen I'll take care of that while you enjoy your reading.**

* * *

 _Hey, you crazy cats, it's time for The Morning Hottest Hits. Now for all you lovebirds out there, get ready to cut a rug with this hot hit "Sh Boom (Life can be a Dream)" by The Crew-Cuts._

As the song began to play, a teenage guy stepped out of the shower with messy black hair green eye. He walked over to his closet and began to pick out what to wear for today. After he rest clothes on his bed, he started to freshen up with deodorant and a bit of cologne. He also tried to comb his hair but failed as it had broken upon the first take through. With a sigh, the teen tossed the comb into the garbage and got dressed. The teen slid his varsity jacket on as he rode the hand railing to the first floor where his mother was watching television.

"Morning mom," the teen said as he headed to the kitchen.

"Morning son, ready for school sweetheart?"

"Yes mom." The teen then walked out of kitchen with a bag in one hand and an apple in the other. "Catch ya on later, ma."

"Take care Tony." Tony walked to his navy blue Ford Thunderbird, tossed his bag into the passenger side and hopped in to leave for school. As Tony drove, a few faces that waved and greeted the high schooler as he past them. Tony turned on the radio to hear the same song from earlier as it hit the chorus which caused Tony to rock his head to the beat. As he pulled into the school parking lot, he saw his teammates already on the field practicing for the big game tomorrow. Tony looked for a parking spot but as one became available, an all black cadillac convertible took it from him.

The car in question was filled with a group of guys wear too much hair gel and leather jacket with "Line Chasers" stitched in the back in white. They didn't get out the car but instead laughed at Tony's misfortune. Tony groaned at this and was about to find another spot to park when the coach approached them in a huff.

"Hey," the coach yelled, "move your car so Lakewood can park!" Two of the Line Chasers hopped out the car to address the coach.

"What if we do feel like it, pops," one of the two said cracking his knuckles in the process. Soon the guys and coach were arguing as another spot conveniently opened up. Tony backed into the spot before calming the coach down at the same time as the leader of the Line Chasers hopped out to control his boys. The feuding parties began to go their separate ways but not before the coach threatened the group with detention of this happened again. With that out of the way, Tony rushed into the locker room to get ready for practice.

Meanwhile, in the school, a short girl wearing a knee-length, gray poodle skirt, a navy blue short-sleeved and collared button-up was cooking up a storm in the home economics room. She also wore plastic frame glasses, a cross necklace, black ballet flats and white socks to complete her outfit. Her hair was long and straight dark brown and was kept in a bun held with black chopsticks which complimented her chocolate brown eyes.

As she put on the final touches to her dish the teacher began to taste the other students dishes. Just the the reactions, some students meal was delicious while other needed a lot of improvement. The teacher finally got to the girl's dish and paused at how the meal was presented. After taking a bit, the teacher's face melted in delight as the flavor danced upon her pallet.

"'Ms. Kim, once again you outdid yourself," the teacher praised

"Thank you, Mrs. Goodwin," the girl said seconds before the bell rung. The students began to clean up and head out the door for the next class.

"Don't forget, tomorrow we're doing pastries. I can't wait to see what Alexandr- I mean, what all of you have in store." As the the girl's named Alexandria opened her locker, a random guy leaned against the locker next to her.

"Hey Lexie, how's about you and me cruise through the drive through this evening?"

"Thanks but no thanks. Tonight and tomorrow night are going to be busy with the football game."

"Oh, well, how about the night after tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Alexandria said as she closed her locker and headed to class.

Back on the football field, Tony lined up on the Line of scrimmage as they prepared for a another play.

"Alright boys, offense run the "In and Out" play," the coach yelled. The players rearranged themselves to run the play before the Quarterback hiked the ball. As the began the play, he barreled forward to the defense but soon flicked it back to Tony. Tony began to run down the right side of the field, avoiding his teammates in the process. Tony had made it twenty-five yards before the coach blew his whistle to signal to end the play. Tony dropped the ball as he slowed down to catch his breath. "Okay boys, hit the showers!" The team headed to the school to shower and relax from practice. As the team entered the showers, they stripped out of their uniform and turned on the water. Tony was enjoying the lukewarm water on his body after the long practice until a guy snapped a towel against his bare behind; causing him to jump a bit.

"Oh, you are dead Madden," Tony said as he began to chase the Madden guy.

Meanwhile, back at the Line Chasers HQ

A girl were working on a few cars. The girl wore a black, short-sleeved off the shoulder shirt underneath a pair of denim overalls that has an assortment of screwdrivers and nuts tucked inside. She also wore a pair four inch cream color high heel shoes and pearl earrings. Her short blonde hair sat in a curled bob with a fringe to the right, feathering out and blending with the curls. On a nearby chair laid her Line Chasers jacket as she didn't want to ruin it. As she worked, a guy came in to see her hard at work.

"Hey Moira," the guy yelled. Moira turned around and revealing her unique eyes; her left eye blue while her right eye green.

"Oh, hey, what's the word little bird."

"Nothing doll face. So, how's the rod?"

"It's going good," Moira said as she got back to work. As she worked on the car the came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"So, if you're not doing anything tonight, maybe we could-" the guy stop mid sentence as a wrench met his genitals.

"Sorry, I gotta wash my hair tonight." Moira continued to work as the guy collapsed in pain.

* * *

 **Tiger: *holding a panda cub* Shh. Shh. Calm down little one. It's alright. Oh, hey guys. First off this is not my child, it my brother, Jaguar. Yeah, I'm an uncle and my brother asked me to watch my niece. So, say hello to PandaMasters. Thank you to all you who have submitted character and have a wonderful holiday season. Spent it with the older members and *looks at niece* the younger members. This is TigerMasters saying, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 2: Music, Secrets, Work and Cure

**Tiger: Greetings ladies and gentlemen. It's Prince TigerMasters here with my baby niece. Good news is that my brother is coming to pick her up. Bad news is that this may be the second and only time see her on the show. So you know what, I'll let her start the story. *to niece* Go on, push the button. *Tiger guides her hand to hit the button***

* * *

In Town, a few guys wearing all black suits and fedoras walked into a club called "Siren Shores". The two took a seat next to some other guys the were wearing the same outfits.

"Hey, did the boss' daughter go on yet," one guy asked.

"You're just in time, she's about to go on," another guys answered as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shined on the stage. The curtains opened up to reveal girl with a slender hourglass figure wearing a black shimmering evening dress, which was filled out thanks to her large bust, with black flat shoes and brown eyes. Her hair matched her dress and styled like Marilyn Monroe. She also wore a bit of eyeliner and lipstick as she walked up to the microphone.

"Damn, if I was a few years younger, I would make her my wife," the third guy said looking at the teen girl.

"Don't let the boss hear you," the first guy said. "He'll have you on the next train to deadsville." The guys stopped talking the girl began to sing _(Someone to Watch Over Me)._ As she sung, she swayed hips seductively which nearly hypnotized the patrons. She stepped off the stage and began to pet and caress the faces of the men before taking a seat in one of the men's lap. As she ended the song she gave the man a kiss on the cheek. She then proceeded to walk back on stage and took a bow as the curtains drew closed. The girl then lit a cigarette as a large man with a cigar in his mouth walked up to her.

"Carrie, my little princess, you were great out there," the man said as he hugged her.

"Thanks daddy," Carrie said as she hugged her dad back.

"You're welcome sweetie. I just have one request. Can you please stop flirting with my boys?"

"Sorry daddy. I just let the music take me away."

"Just, try to control yourself dear."

Back at school

A lone student sat in the music room as he played the violin. The student was very skinny wearing a clean white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tucked into his grey trousers. He also had a pair of black suspenders and brown penny loafers to complete his attire. His hair was messy jet black pompadour and had wide bright green doe eyes. He played the violin peacefully as he also enjoy the melody that came out. Everything was fine until a few tough looking guys came in.

"Hey, Poindexter," the first guy addressed, "You finish our homework yet."

"Sorry but no," the boy said as he continued to play. "And my name is James not Poindexter." Just then, the second guy lifted him up and pinned James to the wall causing him to drop the violin. The first guy walked over to the stringed instrument and placed his foot on top of it before he spoke.

"Listen "Jamie", either you do our homework right now or this will be you." After he said that, the tough guy slammed his foot on top of the violin and shattered it with little effort. He kicked off what was on his shoe as he and the second guy left; leaving James with a useless violin and a sad expression. James looked at the door with slightly gritted teeth as he cleaned up the scattered pieces and threw them away. He then grabbed his bookbag and wandered off to his scheduled class.

In the girls' bathroom, a slender girl with lean muscles, wearing a black short sleeved shirt tucked into a pair of tight jeans and a pair of red two inch pumps, was busy fixing her hair. She had dark brown hair and was styled in a classic rockabilly high ponytail with a pouf in the front and held down with a red bandana with an extra bandana around her wrist. As she brushed the ponytail, she took a second to admire her almond shaped hazel eyes in the mirror.

"Oh, Connie," She said to no one but herself. "You have the looks that drive the boys crazy yet you're not looking for a prince to take you away; you're looking for a princess." Connie continued to brush as she got a sick feeling in her stomach. "Yet, if anyone found out, what would they think. They'll think I'm a freak, a loser, a dime store attraction. _Come one, come all. See the girl who love girls._ " She began to tear up a bit before putting on her tough face. "If anyone dares to mess with me, I'll show the a thing or two." As Connie finished up, the final bell rung and students began to crowd the halls as they all wanted to go home. Connie wiped any stray tears and soon merge with the flow of students.

Outside in the parking lot, a group of students were hanging out and smoking as they listen to car radio. Among the teen was one with black curly hair that he combs into a side part with a breaker and a few side burns. He looked athletic with his lean muscle mass and above average toned legs and arms. He wore a pair of brown baggy cotton pants, a yellow shirt with a white tank top underneath it, a black leather jacket and a pair of brown boots; he also had a small chain that hung out of his pocket. The group talked and listened while the guy flirted with some of the girls.

"You know girl, I got some connection at this hot restaurant in town called The Silver Palate. Why don't you swing by and I'll make sure all your need are taken care of." Some of the girls giggled at offer but still accepted the offer. "Alright, see you cuties tonight." The guy proceeded to walk backwards before bumping into someone. As he turned around, the teen male saw his employer face down on the ground. "Sorry miss Alexandria. I wasn't paying attention." The guy helped Alexandria up as she dusted herself off.

"It's alright Paris it was an honest mistake." As Alex straighten out her skirt, a slightly older man pulled up in a sea foam green Chevrolet Bel Air.

"Hey sis, ready to split," the guy asked.

"Yeah and can you give Paris a ride too?"

"Sure, hop in." The two teen hopped into the car and drive away with the radio turned up _(Jailhouse Rock)._

Meanwhile, Tony was on his way home, listening to the radio along the way. As he was jamming to the music, a sudden news report came in.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, I have breaking news. Doctors may have found a cure for Polio. Through it in the early stages but if it's found to be a success, it cure and improve those inflicted with this disease. We now return you to your scheduled program."_

Tony was surprised to hear this news. Doctors have been trying for years and now they finally have a cure. Tony turned into his drive and enter the house to see his mother in the kitchen cooking. "Hey mom."

"Hello Tony. How was school?"

"It was okay until some of the guys began to snap towels while in the showers."

"You know they were having fun," Ms. Lakewood said as she served her some a plate of roast beef, mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes.

"Thanks mom, you're the best," Tony cheered and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. His mother sat down with her own plate and the two began to eat and talk about their day.

At the Line Chasers HQ, Moira has finished working on the car as the door opened for the twentieth time today.

"If you guys don't leave me a-,"

"Cool out cousin, it's only me," a familiar voice said. Moira turned her head to see Jamie with his bookbag over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Makoto," Moira said wipe oil on her overalls.

"You know you're not supposed to call me that."

"You also don't like to be called Jimmy but that doesn't stop people from calling you that."

"You right," Jamie said with a sigh of defeat. "Anyway, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Moira said grabbing her Line Chasers jacket and tossing it over her shoulder. As they walked out, Moira noticed some dirt on the back of Jamie shirt. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your back is dirty that's why."

"Oh, that's nothing." Moira got in Jamie's face before talking.

"Listen James, We're family and of you need to talk about anything I'm here for you. Got it?" There was a slight pause before James nodded in agreement. "Good. Now, let's go home." The two hopped into Moira's 1929 Chrysler Imperial roadster and drove home for the night.

* * *

 **Tiger: *still holding his niece* And that's the end of chapter two and all the characters currently accept have been introduced. And, if I may confess something, writing the James and Connie parts was easy because I've been in both position. I've been bullied and insecure about my sexuality;hell, I was bullied about my sexuality. So, I took both those scenes to heart.**

 **Jaguar: *walked in* Hey bro. Came you pick my little girl.**

 **Tiger: Okay. Bye Panda, it was nice having you here. *give brother his daughter.***

 **Jaguar: Thanks again bro. Good luck with the story. *leaves***

 **Tiger: Later. Now time to reply to the reviews**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **Hikari-Angel143:**_

 _ **Thank you, I didn't want to show off all the characters at once and with the characters I have it was easy to do. Admittedly, I don't think I really explained a lot about Alexandria but the reaction a gave Moira was based on a personal experience. Not going to go into details but me plus feminist lesbian equals hospitalize for a week.**_

 _ **enarmonios:**_

 _ **I'm glad you got a 50's vibe from the first chapter. A little behind the scenes fact, all I did for a month was watch and listen to anything 50's related just to prepare myself. Also, I'm already a cool uncle. I'm a prince, on a floating island castle between dimissions, with the power to break mountains with my bare hands. The only way I would cooler is if you left me in the middle of a blizzard.**_

* * *

 **Tiger: Well I hope you liked this chapter, if you haven't submitted a character yet there's still time and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 3: Romance, The Game, The ?

**Tiger: Hello people of the internet, I am Prince TigerMasters with another chapter. And in this chapter, they are coming. You know who they are so let's get started.**

* * *

Tony sat down for breakfast as his mom poured a glass of orange juice for him. Despite it being a big day, Tony calmly ate his meal of pancakes and sausages. His mother poured herself a mug of coffee before sitting down with her son.

"You seem rather calm," Mrs. Lat said slowly sipping her coffee.

"I'm not calm, I'm confident," Tony said taking a big bite out of his pancakes. "I know we're going to win this game." Tony finished off the last of his meal before grabbing his keys and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "See you at the game?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." Tony ran out the front door as his mother got up and walked to a slightly hidden room.

Inside the room was various military items such as documents, medals and pictures of a men in military uniforms. On the far wall was a display case filled with a uniform, a folded flag and two pictures; one as a man saluting with a flag in the background while the other picture had the same man with Mrs. Lakewood and a three year old Tony. Tony's mother place a hand on the case as a few tears trailed down her face. "He's growing up to be a good man; just like you."

Meanwhile, Moira, wearing a pair of sunglasses, was driving through town with James in the passenger seat. Classes were cancelled on account of the football so the cousins decided to spend the day together; no class and no Line Chasers.

"So where do you want to go," Moira asked James.

"I don't know, how about the Silver Palate?"

"Sure, I could eat about now." Moira then took a sharp turn and soon parked in front of the restaurant. The two walked into the restaurant to find it slightly full of people eating breakfast and having quiet conversations.

"Hi, welcome to the Silver Palate. Unfortunately, there's an exclusive private event going in right now."

"What," Moira yelled.

"It's okay, we'll come back back later," James said.

"No," Moira said, "you want to eat here so you'll eat." Moira looked into the restaurant before marching over to the party going on. "Listen, my cousin wants to eat here. So can you guys get the fu-" Moira said but stopped mid threat as she was now staring down five guns. James quickly got between them as to try to defuse the situation.

"Woah, guys, cool your jets. It doesn't need to get violent." The men didn't put down until the sound of fingers snapping was heard. As the guns were lowered, an evening dress wearing girl walked over to the cousins. She batted an eyelash at Moira but really examined James.

"Tell me your name," the girl asked making James nervous.

"I- I'm James Archer the t-third ma'am"

"Cute," the girl said as she placed a finger under his chin. "I'm Carrie, Carrie Smith. And who's this?"

" _I'm_ Moira and hands off my cousin." Carrie looked at Moira expression before continuing to speak.

"Well, since you two are hungry, why don't you have a seat." Carrie then wrapped her arms around James' right arm causing the nerdy teen to blush and the greaser girl to grind her teeth.

In the kitchen, Alexandria was working on the meals for her customers when her brother came in with a tired expression.

"Lexie, I got two more orders. One order of pancakes, bacon and orange. One order of scrambled eggs, toast and grape juice. Think you can handle it?"

"I've happened bigger orders," Alexandria said confidently. "Also, three orders up." She slid three plate over to her brother who immediately picked them up.

"And that's why you're the cat's meow Lexie," her brother said as he ran back out to the main dining area. Alexandria had a small smile as she began to work on the next set of orders.

At a nearby shop, a teen was doing a bit of sweeping while customers borrows the items. The slim teen wore a black and white striped shirt along with geeky like pants, black 4 buckle arctic boots and a locket around his neck. His hair was a medium length black emoish and his eyes were similar to a certain cars loving girl with his left eye light brown while his right eye was dark brown. As he continued to clean, a little old lady walked up to him with a bottle of something in her hand.

"Excuse me sonny but is this milk good for baking." The teen looked at the bottle for a second before answering in ladies question.

"No, ma'am. You would want either Sunnyvale Natural or Ma and Pa Special."

"Oh thank you deary," the elderly woman said softly as she walked back. The teen continued to sweep with the occasional interruption from customers. As morning turned into afternoon, the teen headed over to the soda shop for a quick lunch.

"Hey Eddie, can I get a turkey club and a root beer float."

"Coming right up, Phooko," the clerk said as he yelled the order to the kitchen. Phooko took a seat at the counter and waited for his meal as the other customers enjoyed the food. As he waited, Tony and a few other football players enter the shop. While his teammates wore t-shirts, Tony just had a towel and tank top on as sweat was visible on their faces.

"Hey, you guys get a booth. I'll go see what the jukebox has to offer," Tony said wiping some sweat with his towel. The guys agreed to this as Tony walked over to the jukebox. Unknown to the running back, he was being checked out by a customer in his current state.

So, the afternoon turned to night and the bleachers were full of with students, parents and teachers as they waited for the game to start. In the locker room, the coach was giving the team a pep talk.

"Alright boys, today we face a long time rival, the East City Yellow Jackets. They may be stronger than us be we have speed on our side. We have determination on our side. We even have a game winning strategy on our side. So, when you get on that field remember this, you are the fastest, you are the most determined and you are the ones that are going to win the game! So what are you going to do out there?!"

"Crush the Yellow Jackets like the bugs they are," the team shouted in unison."

"Again!"

"Crush the Yellow Jackets like the bugs they are!"

"A-Gain!"

""Crush the Yellow Jackets like the bugs they are!"

"Now let's hit the field!" The team yelled as loud as they could as they ran out to the field to start the game. Tony was sidelined for the opening kickoff as the Yellow Jackets were receiving. During this time, he tried to find his mother in the stands but had trouble with all the fans standing and cheering. Tony had gotten a little worried but knew his mother was supporting him.

In town, Tony's mother frantically tried to make it to the game but her car caught a flat; forcing her to run to the closest payphone or to the game, whichever came first. As she ran, she noticed a person crawl in,what appeared to be, pain. She knew her son was playing but her consciences got the better of her and stopped to see what was wrong.

"Excuse me, is everything thing alright," the mother said as she kneel down to care for the individual. The person said nothing but instead turned his head to face her. The person's face was no longer normal but instead ripped and peeling with cold lifeless eyes. Mrs. Lakewood was startled by this and tried to call for help but was even more scared when the person grabbed her leg. She tried to shake him off but the inhuman person had other plans. With zero remorse, the humanoid creature bit into Tony mother's leg; causing the single mother to scream in agony.

Back at the game, it was the fourth quarter and the Wolverines were up by three points and they had the ball. The players lined up as the quarterback called out the play; the in and out play. Tony prepared himself for it as the ball was quickly snapped. After three seconds, the ball made its way to Tony's hands and Tony ran down as far as he could go. Tony nearly had gotten another touchdown but was tackled with twenty seconds on the clock. Both teams didn't huddle up as they knew the game was over. The lined up once more as the quarterback took a knee and let the clock run down. The Wolverines celebrated as Tony looked for his mother. As he did, some people wanted an autograph and Tony, being the nice guy that he is, gave them. Before he knew it, he and the rest of the team was being carried off the field.

"Party at Grillby's," one kid yelled as they headed to the parking lot. As the cars came into to view, so did limping form heading their way. "Hey, move it Clydes, we're trying to celebrate," the same teen yelled. The forms just kept moving towards them causing some to get worried and scared. "I'll take care of them." The teen walked over to the forms but soon realized he had made a grave mistake.

One of the form lunged at him and bit his neck. The teen screamed as more forms huddled around him which produced more screams from the teen boy. Soon after, everyone scattered and screamed as the forms finished with the first guy leaving nothing but bones a thin traces of flesh. Some students and parents hopped into their cars while others tested their stamina and ran for their lives. Tony, on the other hand, ran to his car and grabbed a tire iron from the trunk of his car before running back to the locker room. He quickly switched into his civilian clothes as he tried to comprehend everything that was happening right now. He slipped on his Stacy Adams shoes before heading back to see the damage.

There were only five or six zombies left ripping apart the flesh from the semi living bodies. Tony quietly walked to his car as to avoid unwanted attention. As he got closer he saw a few more creatures surrounding the trunk of his T-Bird. Tony hid in some bushes to think of a plan to get rid of whatever was by his car. Luckily for him, a metallic sound caught the attention of the creatures causing them to check it out. Wasting no time, Tony sprinted to his car, locked the doors and started it. Tony drove off, avoiding any creatures along the way, and began to think. What was happening? Who or what were those things? How many are there? And most importantly, is his mother okay?"

* * *

 **Tiger: Aaand cut! Thanks all you're getting for now. Now let's reply to the reviews**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Sorry for not responding to you later chapter but you're correct, Damian Jones will not be added like a few others. Not because I dislike him but because you and a lot of people didn't look at the first chapter closely. As for those who did do everything correctly, I just couldn't find a spot for them in the story. They were good characters just not for this story and I'm sorry.**_

 _ **enarmonios:**_

 _ **Thank you but I don't really update this fast. I'm on holiday break so I have a lot of free time to work and hang with my family. The reason why I watched so much 50's programming from this is because all I truly know about the 50's is what my grandmother and grandfather told me. So things like radio programs, wars and the Civil Rights Movement are all fresh in their minds. So, thank you grandmother and rest in peace grandfather.**_

 _ **Little Knight Mik:**_

 _ **I'm glad I portrayed your character correctly. It's was fun and touching that I got to deal with a new topic and a topic I know far too well. Also, I decided to go with a more steady pace because I've always jumped in head first with the zombies and didn't focus on character interactions. So even though the zombies are now here, they will still take a backseat for a another chapter or two.**_

 _ **Hikari-Angel143:**_

 _ **Well, if you aren't a barrel of laugh *chuckles*. Glad you have the confidence in me to portray your character correctly, I'll try my best to do so. And again, I'm not a fast updater I just have a lot of free time now.**_

* * *

 **Tiger: Well that's it. And if anyone gets the Grillby's reference, I love ya. Also, I've extended the deadline to the end of December so to those who still want to submit a character you can. This is Prince TigerMasters saying, Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 4: Goodbyes, The call, Alliances

**Tiger: *having a snowball fight with young brother and sister* Hey everyone, Prince Tiger here. *ducks* Can't talk right now. Having the most intense snowball fight in history. *gets crushed by snow boulder***

 **Puma (sister): Take that you lazy prince.**

 **Tiger: *sticks head out of snow* Enjoy the story while I bury my sister and brother in snow.**

 **Cub (brother): What did I do?**

* * *

Inside Sirens' Shores, they were oblivious to what was going on outside as Carrie sung her hypnotic songs. Amongst the regular patrons, Jamie and Moira was also their as they enjoyed the songs. Jamie had a faint blush on his face while Moira slumped in her seat watching the show. Carrie finished off her final song to the applause and whistles of the crowd. The band began to play as Carrie sat down next to the cousins.

"Enjoy the show Jamie," Carrie asked.

"Y-Yeah, you were amazing."

"Yeah, you're a real canary," Moira said less enthusiastic. It's getting late, we should head home. Say bye James."

"Bye," James said as he got up with Moira.

"Will I ever see you again," Carrie asked grabbing James' arm. James stuttered as he felt the Carrie's breast pressed against his arm and side. Moira pulled the lovestruck nerd of the singer before addressing her.

"Sorry but James is a really busy guy. He can't just spend all day with a dime shop tramp now can he?"

"So why does he hang out with you?" Moira was about to punch her but a three guys came in with one of them bleeding badly.

"It's nuts out there boss. Nuts," one guys said as he dropped the bleeding man.

"What's going on," Carrie's father asked.

"Well, we were strong arming this little Ma and Pa shop when this guy came out and bit Vinny," the second guy explained. The club began to crowd around Vinny as they thought of ways to help him. As this was happening, Moira looked outside to see the streets filled with rotting corpses walking, attacking and eating. The greaser girl nearly blew chunks at the sight as she turned her attention back to the crowd. Vinny had eventually died due to blood loss as the club had a moment of silence for the fallen member. During this time, the dead body began to move and jerk as it slowly sat up. One of the guys ran over to him only to have his neck bitten by the undead Vinny. The men soon took out their guns as they shoot Vinny off the man in distress. However this was in vain as both men were now minions of the dead and began to attack and skills their former friends. Moira flipped a table over as she pulled James behind to save him. James began to shake in fear was the sound of gunfire and screams rang loudly in his ears.

After a hailstorm of gunfire everything went quiet. The cousins peered over the table to see Carrie with a Tommy gun in her hands and a cigarette in her mouth. She took a long drag from the cigarette before addressing the cousins.

"Your welcome."

"We didn't need your help," Moira said stepping on a few corpses.

"Oh, so hiding like a scared cat was part of your plan." The two were now face to face and ready to fight. James got between the two and tried to reason with them.

"Girls, stop this. I know you two hate each other but did you not see what just happened. People just died before our eyes and you care about is who did. We need to work together not fight each other. Do you understand?" Moira and Carrie continued to stare each other down before Moira spoke.

"You got a spare cigarette?" Carrie dug into her cleavage and pulled out a carton of cigarettes and a flip lighter. "Do you carry everything in there," Moira asked as she took a cigarette for herself.

"Do you see pockets on this dress, sweetheart?"

"Good point."

"Great, now that you two are on the same level, we need to find a way out of here," James said as he hugged the two girls.

"There's a car out back. Think you can drive grease monkey?"

"Just watch me, streetwalker," Moira said as the trio walked out the backdoor.

Meanwhile, Tony had made it to his garage and slammed it shut to keep him safe. Tony began to pant heavily as a heard a pounding in his trunk. Tony gripped his tire iron and slowly approached his car trunk.

"If you you're human knock twice," Tony asked. He waited a few seconds before hearing the two knocks. Tony unlocked the trunk to reveal a guy slightly bruised. "Who are you?"

"I'm Phooko and you're Tony, right?"

"Yeah, why were you in my trunk?"

"Safest place I could find."

"Well...you stay here. I'm going to find someone inside." Tony walked inside the house and searched each room for his mother; tearing the rooms apart in the process. Tony then managed to find the hidden room that contained his father's war mementos. He searched the room for anything that could help find his mother when he stumbled upon safe with a combination lock on the front. Tony struck the lock with the tire iron before the lock broke off allowing Tony to easily open up. His eyes opened widely as he saw the contents.

"Hey Phooko, come in here. You might want to see this." Phooko wandered around the house until he found Tony with a Beretta M9 in his hands.

"What are you doing with that," Phooko yelled freaking out at the sight of the gun.

"Relax, I know how to use it. Plus, the gun is empty," Tony said as he showed that the magazine was gone. As Tony kept pulling out a few more things, Phooko looked around the room. Phooko saw the pictures of a military man with his platoon and some with his family.

"Is this your father?"

"Yeah, he was a great man."

"Was? Is he…"

"Dead, yes he is. And he left a legacy I could never follow up." Tony then pulled up a letter and a set of keys.

 _Dear my son, Tony_

 _If you are reading this, then I'm dead and your mother decided it's time you had these things. Inside, are things you may use to protect your mother and yourself. Also, there are a set of keys to my old motorcycle. It should get you to where you need to go but it's not up to code. Anyway son, I want you to know now that I'm always proud of you no matter what._

 _-William Lakewood_

Tony clenched the keys in his hands before picking up a belt of lemon grenades and faced Phooko.

"Listen, I know you're uncomfortable with this," Tony began as he handed over a Heckler & Koch towards Phooko, "but it's us or them." Phooko held the gun in his hand before speaking.

"Does it come with a silencer?" Tony tossed over the suppressor and Phooko twisted on the device. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to look for my mother." Tony was about to leave but Phooko had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going out there alone. There's no telling what those things are capable of. I'm going with you and I won't take no for an answer." Tony thought about it for a while before turning towards Phooko.

"Thanks, you're a good friend. Now let's go, we'll take my car." Tony grabbed Phooko by the wrist causing other teen to blush.

By this time, the Silver Palate was being overrun by these things as Alexandria, her brother and Paris locked themselves in the kitchen.

"Alright, do any of you have a plan," Pairs whispered. The siblings tried to think of something but ended up with nothing. Paris tried to think of a plans as well as the undead began to bang on the door. Not long after, the door came down with a might this nearly causing the trio to scream. Alexandria's older brother saw the look of fear on his sister's face before addressing the two.

"Listen, I'll cause a distraction. You two get the hell outta dodge, got it?"

"But what about you," Lexie said in the verge of tears.

"I'll be fine but more importantly you'll be safe." Alexandria's brother gave her a kiss on the forehead then turned to Paris. "Whatever's happens, make sure you two escape."

"Sir, I was an honor working for you," Paris said saluting the brother. The brother nodded as he ran out into the kitchen; yelling and flailing his arms. He easily got their attention and got them to follow him out the backdoor and into the alley. Lexie tried to follow her brother but Paris had picked her up over his shoulders. Paris forced his way through the horde before finally making it to the streets. The roads and sidewalks were lined with bodies, both dead and undead, to the shock of Paris. He let Lexie down as the sound of a speeding car was heard. The car, a black 1958 Simca Vedette, sped down street while Paris and Lexie flagged the down. As the car came to a stop a girl leaned out the window with a Tommy gun in her hand and began to shoot incoming undead creeps.

"Get in," another girl said with a lit cigarette in her mouth. Paris and Lexie did take any chances and dove into the car. As soon as they did, the girl slammed on the gas hitting a few undead body in the process. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, nothing to cry home about," Lexie answered.

"Well that's good to hear. The name's Moira, that's my cousin James and the woman of the night is Carrie."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," James said.

"Same, I'm Alexandria and this is Paris. I own and cook for the Silver Palate."

"Thanks again for catering our breakfast this morning," Carrie butted in.

"No sweat. So where are we going?"

"A safe place. This town has gone to hell in a handbasket."

"So reasonable enough sweetheart," Paris said from the backseat. "Can you turn on the radio for a bit. I need to relax." Moira compiled with the request but instead of music they heard a distress call.

" _Hello, anyone out there. I'm Connie Crow along with Alisa Saintemillion and a few other people. We locked ourselves inside the high school but these things (Alisa: Zombies) These zombies or whatever are breaking through. We don't know how much time we have so anyone who can help us, please we need it._ The call begins to loop as the five thought about what to do.

Elsewhere, Tony and Phooko had too heard the message. The two looked at each other with the same look in their eye. Tony slammed onthe gas and sped off the the high school, hoping to find his missing mother.

* * *

 **Tiger: Oh, hey. I'm just preparing for my sister. During this time, I would like to reply to your reviews**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **enarmonios:**_

 _ **Who's to say she's dead? All I wrote was the zombie bit her leg. Maybe she's alive and fighting. Or maybe you're right and she is dead. Tune in to find out.**_

 _ **Hikari-Angel143:**_

 _ **Hey, that end scene is a serious problem. Every time I go to the store for something, zombies come out and ruin it. Also, Carrie and James are an interesting couple especially with Moira always there.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Sorry but those are those breaks. Maybe next time but not this time.**_

* * *

 **Puma: *jumps up from from* Take-**

 **Tiger: *hits sister with snow-zooka snowball* Never mess with a prince with a lot of toys. This is Prince TigerMasters saying happy holidays and Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 5: Surviving School and The Plan

**Tiger: *curled up sleeping* No dad, I don't want to go swimming. I'll drown.**

 **Cub: *moves camera* Hey everyone, I'm Tiger's baby bro, Cub. So yeah, Tiger has been working hard so he's taking a nap.**

 **Tiger: No, not the cheese. Anything but the cheese!**

 **Cub: Let's just start the chapter.**

* * *

Tony and Phooko had pulled up in front of the school to see more zombies had gather than before. Tony stuck his tire iron in the loop of his jeans before getting his gun ready. Phooko was shaking a bit but Tony comfort him.

"If you don't want to go, you can stay here." Phooko took a deep breath before readying his gun. Tony smiled at Phooko as he got out the car. Tony fired off his handgun as the zombies gathered around the two. Phooko was more reserved with bullets but still took out his fair share of undead foes. As the got to the does, they realized that the zombies did completely die but managed to pull themselves together. Tony tried to end the horde but was useless as he shot their chest, legs and arms. Phooko tried to ram the door but was chained from the inside.

"Open up," Phooko yelled, "we're here to help!" Tony was running low on ammo but he did find out something interesting. Tony lined up another shot but was interrupted by the sound of a car speeding toward them. Tony pulled Phooko out the way as the car as it drove through the door and hit slam into a row of lockers. Moira opened up the car door causing James, Carrie, Paris, Lexie and herself to fall out. They struggle to move as the zombies came closer to them. Tony had switched to his tire iron and began to strike the zombies on the head. The strikes to the head dropped the zombies permanently as he and Phooko dragged the bodies into a nearby room. Phooko locked the door as he and Tony checked on the crash victims. Moira was the first to recover to find herself in a classroom.

"What happened," she asked rubbing her head.

"A classroom," Phooko answered, "you were in a accident. Are you okay?" Moira looked around and find everyone getting up and being checked on by Tony.

"I'm fine if James is fine." James walked over to his cousin and hugged her.

"I'm fine," he half lied as he did have a few scratches on his hand and nose. In fact, everyone in the crash had some kind of scratch on them but Alexandria had also broke her glasses.

"Oh no, not my glasses," Alexandria said sadly. Tony walked over to her before holding up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up," he asked. Alexandria staring at the fingers for a minute before answering.

"nine?"

"Hold my hand, I'll help through the school." Alexandria was hesitant about it but took Tony's hand. "I'm Tony by the way."

"Alexandria but most people call me Lexie."

"The name's Moira."

"James."

"Carrie," she said as she gripped James' arm to Moira disgust.

"Phooko is my name."

And I'm Paris. Now let's go save those hot girls."

"How do you know they're hot," James asked.

"If you know women like I do, you can tell if a woman is hot or not." The group didn't get what Paris was saying but nevertheless the got ready to leave the room. Phooko and Carrie took the lead as they had guns to use as Tony and Lexie followed from behind since Tony had his grenades. As they left Tony had remembered something about the zombies.

"Guys," Tony whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "aim for their head. It will drop them faster that a car with a V8 engine." Phooko and Carrie nodded as they continued down halls silently. James held onto his cousin for dear life as they encountered a corridor full of zombies. The gun wielders began to fire at the heads of the group making quick work of them. After a few more small encounters, they made it to the school's radio broadcast center. Phooko knocked on the door and opened it to find a few survivors in there. The group funneled in the room while killing off a few zombies that got too close. Inside the room was radio equipment along with a few teens and adults shuttering for their lives. However, three teen were surprisingly calm but still had a bit of fear on their faces. One was a short slender girl wearing black long-sleeved shirt with ocean blue butterfly designs and white lace surrounding the cuffs and collar. She had I'm a similar skirt but the butterflies were white and the lace was bright red. Brownish orange high heeled boots that reach below her knees and a choker necklace with a rose on it completed her outfit. Her raven hair traveled passed her waist and done into a ponytail. In her hand was a metal bar similar to what someone would use in gymnastics.

The second one was a thin guy wear a plain white t-shirt with dark black jeans with a patch of gold paint around the zipper and old wore out black and white sneakers. His curly dark brown hair covered his matching dark brown eyes a bit as he held a broken metal desk leg with nails hammered through it. The last one was the girl known as Connie Crow.

"You dolls okay," Paris asked as he tried to charm them. Both girls rolled their eyes at Paris as the first girl l addressed the "rescue team".

"We're fine but let's focus on getting out alive."

"I agree," Moira said leaning against the wall, "but how can we transport everyone?"

"A bus," James said as he looked at the Yellow Jackets bus still parked by the field. The first girl ponder in for a moment before coming to the fact that it's the best option for now. Soon, the girl began to draw up a plan of attack on the chalkboard while everyone else go ready and talked. Tony looked around the classroom until he found a pair of glasses in the teacher's desk which was missing a leg.

"Here," he said the Lexie as he side the glasses on her face. Once the glasses were on her face, she clearly saw Tony and the blood stain on his face. She felt uneasy as she nearly fainted at the sight but Tony was there to keep her awake. "What wrong?"

"Sorry, I just get a little sick at the sight of blood is all."

"Oh," Tony turned his back Lexie before speaking again. "Is this better?"

""Much better and thanks," Lexie said before hugging him from behind with caused Tony to blush. Paris had slid over to the teen the the desk leg and struck up a conversation.

"So, what can you tell me about the skirt at the board?"

"All I know about her is her name; Alisa. I'm Darby by the way."

"Paris, like the city. Now if you excuse me, little miss know-it-all has a date with destiny." As Paris went to talk to Alisa, Darby brought his knee to his face which caught the attention of Connie.

"What's wrong," she asked sitting down next to him.

"I-It's nothing, really."

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't bust your chops."

"Well, I think that Alisa girl is pretty good looking but she's out of my league which make me want her more."

"So you have a crush on her?"

"Shhh, keep it down."

"Just tell her, the worst she could say is no." Darby just walked to the corner of the room and sat for away from everyone else, prompting Connie to sigh in defeat. Before long Alisa, after shutting down Paris, had a plan on the board.

"Alright boys and girls, here's the plan. We get the bus and line it up under the window. Then we climb down onto the bus and use the emergency roof panel to get in and leave." Everyone muttered in agreement as Alisa continued to discuss her plan. "Now, in order to do this we need two teams. Team one will responsible for getting the bus so someone who knows how to drive should be on that team. Team two is in charge of gathering material from the sewing classroom so we can climb down onto the bus. Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer for bus duty," Tony said along with Moira, Darby and Phooko.

"I go on material detail," Lexie spoke up along with James and Carrie.

"Okay, I'll stay here and keep everyone calm," Alisa said. "Bus team, we'll signal you when we're ready to go." The team nodded as they left and got ready for the fight ahead.

* * *

 **Cub: Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Tiger: *wakes up and somehow looks fabulous* Hey bro. You started the chapter for me.**

 **Cub: Yes**

 **Tiger: *stretches* Mmmm, thank. I'll reply to the reviews while you run a bath for me.**

 **Cub: Why should I?**

 **Tiger: *fabulous eyes: active***

 **Cub: Okay. *goes to the bathroom***

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **Rexlerod:**_

 _ ***hugs Rexelord tightly* Oh, you're so adorable when you're shy. As for your character, I'm still debating on wether or not he's in. He's good but there's two others and as you can see, there's two spot left on the guys list. And I want to apologize in advance if you're not picked.**_

 _ **Yugao702:**_

 _ **Yep, she's in and she took the leadership role like a pro. And don't worry, friends have made similar mistakes. Like the time YinYang addressed me as Lil Mac because he's my main in Smash. It's an honest mistake.**_

 _ **enarmonios:**_

 _ **Actually, the knowledge on zombies in the fifty was more accurate than the zombies of today. Back then, zombie horror movies featured zone slowly moved but we're smarter while today zombies are fast but are dim witted. Maybe in the future zombies will be smart and fast; a lethal combination.**_

* * *

 **Cub: *walks back in* Okay your bath is ready**

 **Tiger: Thank you little brother. Well until next time.**

 **Cub: I'm CubMasters**

 **Tiger: And I'm TigerMasters saying**

 **Both: Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 6: A Plan in Motion

**Tiger: Hello everyone and Happy New Year. Hope you got your New Year's resolution ready because I do. So, How about we start this new year with blood, zombies and tension. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tony, Moira, Darby and Phooko rushed through the school as they killed and shot zombies along the way. Darby was following slowly behind while knocking a few zombies away but not killing them. They finally made it to the rear exit doctor school with the bus in sight. Moira was ready to go after them but Tony stopped her.

"Wait here, Phooko and I will distract some of them while you two run to the bus."

"Screw that, I want to kill some of these things," Moira said cracking her knuckles. Tony smirked at her ambition before changing the plan; having her and Tony distract while Darby and Phooko go for the bus. Tony counted to three as he and Moira ran out making as much noise as they could. The zombies ran towards the two allowing Phooko and Darby to sneak past them.

"I hope they'll be okay," Phooko said worried.

"I hope so too," Darby replied. Meanwhile, inside the school, Alexandria and James were currently running for their lives while Carrie shot down the zombies chasing them. The three managed to run into the classroom and just in time as Carrie ran out of ammunition.

"That was close," James said straighten out his pants. Carrie threw out the Tommy gun magazine as she tried to snuggle up to James. "Carrie, we need to focus and get the supplies to escape." Carrie pouted as she started to pick up things to help along with a long metal pole. After a minute, the three had handfuls of cloth but now faced a new challenge; how to get back and still defend themselves. As they discussed this, screams and bodies dropping was heard from outside the door. Soon, it stopped and the door opened up. The person behind the unseen carnage was another teen about 6'07" with a average body build and brown hair. His eyes matches his hair as he wore a leather motorcycle jacket, leather pants, leather fingerless gloves and a large kitchen knife covered in blood. The three were stunned at that the blood soaked teen before the teen spoke.

"Hi, I'm Tyler."

Back with Tony and Moira, the two continued to run from zombies as the made a U turn and headed back the bus. The were almost there but Moira left heel got caught in a sizable crack causing her to fall.

"Stupid heels," Moira swore as she tried to run again but her ankle was twisted. Tony looked back to see a zombie heading towards a down and crawling Moira. Tony turned back around, ran at full speed and clotheslined the zombie; taking the zombie's head off. Tony extended his hand towards Moira with a smirk on his face.

"Need a hand?"

"Don't get cute on me quarterback," Moira said as Tony helped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm not a quarterback," Tony said preparing to run, "I'm a running back." Tony ran as fast as he could without stopping or slowing down. "Open the door," Tony yelled to the bus. The bus door flew opened allowing Tony to run up and in with no problem. Tony dropped Moira and collapsed on the floor; panting for any air he could get.

"Are you guys okay," Darby asked checking on Moira while Phooko checked Tony.

"Just tell me when they give the signal," Tony said in between pants.

In the school, James, Lexie, Carrie and now Tyler were walking through the school as Tyler killed any zombies in there way.

"So, Tyler," Lexie said making conversation, "how did you get here?"

"I was wandering around during the game and ended up in the kitchen. Next thing I know, these things are trying to make into an In N' Out Burger special." The gang finally made it back to the meetup room as Paris flirted with some of the girls and Alisa waited patiently.

"We're back," Carrie sang as they dropped the cloth on the floor.

"Good," Alisa said as she looked at the fabrics. She took her attention off the fabric and looked at Tyler. "How's he?"

"This is Tyler. He helped us out on they way back," James explained.

"Okay. Now, we need to tie the ends of the fabrics together to make a rope down." Alisa, James, Connie and Lexie started tying while Carrie fixed her hair, Paris continued to flirt and Tyler was staring at something outside. After what felt like an hour of work, they finally got the rope ready to go. Alisa waved out the window causing the bus to start and drive towards the school. Everything was going according as plan as the bus lined up perfectly under the window and the cloth rope landed on top of the of it. James tied the other end to the doorknob as they made their way down and onto the bus. Soon Connie, Carrie, Alisa, Lexie, Paris, James and Tyler made it on and into the bus as another survivor shimmy down the rope. After another minute or two, the rope began to stretch and rip before ripping completely and sending the climbing survivor plummeting to the bus, breaking his neck and becoming the neck item on the zombie buffet. With no way to escape, many survivors were stuck in the school as eleven students discuss what to do next.

"We need to leave, now," Moira said as zombies threw themselves at the bus.

"What about them," Alisa said.

"We can't save them if we're dead."

"For once I agree with her," Carrie said reluctantly. "We can always come back for them." Everyone thought about this for a minute before Tony put the bus in drive and headed of for the unknown. The bus managed to plow through the remaining zombies and make it to the street where more zombies either ate human remains or looked for humans. Some, like Lexie, turned away from the windows while other faced the truth that was in front of them.

"So, where do we go," Tony asked.

"My father has a hideout in the mountains," Carrie said. "It should be and two hour drive at this rate."

"Anyone care to drive if I get tired?"

"I do," Paris said taking in what is happening. Tony decided to turn on the radio to lighten the mood and luckily some soft jazz was playing as they headed to the hideout.

* * *

 **Tiger: What a great way to start off the new year. And now it's time to reply to all of your lovely reviews**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **Hikari-Angel143:**_

 _ **No problem, Christmas was a few days away and you were probably busy spending time with family; I understand. Also, the James and Carrie relationship will hit its high point in the next chapter and I know how Alex feels since I'm near sighted myself.**_

 _ **enarmonios:**_

 _ **Indeed, Paris' flirting is funny to read at time and it will be kinda of a running joke. So in a way, Paris is like Johnny Bravo and if you don't know that show I suggest you watch it for the laughs. And I'm surprised you find Lexie and and Tony to be the coolest characters; maybe they'll become a thing romantically. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.**_

 _ **Yugao702:**_

 _ **Sorry, no new blossoming relationship yet but just wait they will come. And I hope you Merry Christmas as well.**_

* * *

 **Tiger: Now, as I said the deadline was December 31. Well it came and went so here's the answers to the questions. Almost everyone got the first one correct with Happy Days and a lot of you still watch it with your grandparents; good, that's good. The second question had its fair share of correctness as Pac Man was created from removing a slice of pizza. And thanks to Madork Gunna for providing addition information about it. Now, for the big question. A question you had to be lucky to get right. Now some of you thought Harley was my first girlfriend or my parrot. Sadly no, my first girlfriend had a name that I could barely pronounce and I HATE parrots. No one guessed swords and they were right to do so. I have one sword and her name is Violet. Yes, my sword is female just get over it. So that's leaves one answer, the name on my birth certificate. That's right, I was given the name of a motorcycle and had all thing a baby could have motorcycle related yet I don't ride one. So, will I be using my real name for now on? No, but if you want you can call me it I'd you feel like it. Anyway, I'm Prince TigerMasters saying Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 7: Cabin Safe House?

**Tiger: Hello. Geez, it's been way too long since the last chapter. But I'm back and badder than ever.**

 **Cub: Bro, your not bad. You're probably the nice person I know.**

 **Tiger: Whatever, let's just start this.**

* * *

After a hour of driving, Tony and Paris switched off as they made it to the woods. As Tony walked through the bus, he saw James sleeping in Carrie's lap which prompted Moira to stare daggers at her. Tyler was also asleep as was Darby and Alisa. Soon, Tony found Lexie sitting alone and staring out the window. Tony wipes away any blood on him before sitting next to her.

"Hey," Tony said getting Lexie's attention.

"Hi."

"You can see alright?"

"Yeah thanks again."

"No problem." The two sat in silence until Alisa woke up and a saw the two sitting together. She saw as they tried to talk to each other and failed at it. Alisa snuck over to the seat behind them and got Tony's attention.

"Hey, talk about her," Alisa whispered.

"Why," Tony asked.

"Just do it." Tony, with no other choice, went with the plan.

"So, how was your day. Y'know, apart from the zombies and stuff."

"I was okay. Made some money and cooked some good food."

"You're a cook?"

"Yeah, I own the Silver Palate."

"Really, I love eating there!" Soon the two had a full on conversation about random topics as Alisa had a satisfied grin on her face. As they neared the location, everyone began to wake up and stretched their limbs. James awoke to Carrie's face causing him to jump in fear.

"Sorry Jamie dear," Carrie said, "did you have a good nap?"

"Y-Yeah." James then looked over to Moira who was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest. James then walked over to Moira and took a seat next to her.

"Hey," James greeted.

"So, you took the time away from your girlfriend," Moira said not making eye contact with him.

"Moira, what's wrong?"

"I just don't trust Carrie. Somethings not right about her."

"Cousin, I can handle myself. If she does anything that will harm you or myself, I'll take care of it." Moira thought about it as she looked at James.

"So, you finally grew up," Moira said with a smile. She got up and placed a hand on James' shoulder, "Take care, James. And if you can't handle, Carrie becomes the next item on the undead menu."

"I heard that you greasy pig," Carrie said annoyed.

"Like I care." As Moira and Carrie argued, Darby was walked over to Alisa. A part of him didn't what to do it but the words of Connie rung in his head.

"Um….hi," Darby said meekly.

"Hello, Darby was it," Alisa said.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, how can I help you?" Darby stood there from a while before the bus came to an abrupt stop; sending the shy teen to fall.

"What the H-E double golf club just happened," Tyler yelled in anger.

"Something is in the road," Paris said as he held his chest. Soon, Phooko, Tony and Tyler stepped off the bus to see what caused Paris to stop. The trio looked around to find anything out of the ordinary but everything seemed fine. They then heard the sound of rustling leaves and snapping twigs which sent them into a fighting stance. Paris had closed the bus door as the rest watched what was going outside. A few seconds past before a deer jumped out from behind the bush. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Tyler approached the deer with hunger in his eyes.

"Tyler, what are you doing," Phooko asked.

"Just getting dinner," he answered as he got closer to the innocent beast. Before Tyler could attack the deer, a zombie surprised him and attacked him. Tyler quickly sliced at the for but only cut off a small bit of its nose. Phooko and Tony pulled Tyler away as the zombie lunged forward along with three others. The three guys got ready to fight while everyone else stayed in the bus. Tony and Tyler stepped into the fray as Phooko began to shoot at the zombies. Inside the bus, Carrie was about to get off with her tommy gun in hand but was tackled by Alisa and Moira.

"What are you doing," Carrie asked as she struggled to break free.

""We can't draw attention to ourselves," Alisa explained. "Phooko has a silencer on his gun so he's okay."

"I just don't like you," Moira bluntly answered.

"So what do we do now?" Alisa and Moira looked at each other before getting up to think of a plan. As they thought of a plan, Connie found a duffle bag that had a few sports supplies inside; including an oak baseball bat. She took the bat and ran out the back of the bus. Connie ran towards the zombies as she prepared to swing at the group.

"Duck," She yelled grabbing the three men's attention whom did as the teen yelled. Running at full speed, and in heels, connected to bat to one of the zombies head; caving it in and leave it dead. Connie was surprised as to what she did and didn't notice the zombie creeping up behind her.

"Look out," Tyler threw his knife which hit the zombie between the eyes and dropping the creature dead. Tyler walked over to the zombie and picked up his knife as Tony, Phooko and Connie got back on the bus. After wiping away the blood on the knife, Tyler joined the rest as Paris drove off. Tony sat back down with Alexandria as he rolled his shoulders a bit and continued to talk to her. Tyler and Phooko sat together but sat in silence as Connie decided to sit with Moira.

"Hello," Connie said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey," Moira replied, "you were pretty good out there. Never met a doll who can run in heels."

"Oh, I can do a lot in these heels." Connie then showed off her heels which also allowed Moira to see her slender legs. Moira blushed a bit before composing herself. Moira eyes then fell upon the bomber jacket she was now wearing.

"Nice jacket."

"Thanks. My father…...my father." Connie trailed away the conversation as she remember what had happened earlier.

 _Flashback_

 _Connie and her father are currently running from a few zombies as the managed to hide in an empty classroom. The two barricaded the door before resting for a bit. During the rest Connie noticed a growing blood stain on her father's side._

" _Dad, are you okay," she asked worried for her father._

" _Connie," her father began, "I'm not going to make it."_

" _Don't say that."_

" _I'm sorry but it's true. I can feel myself changing and I don't want to hurt you." Her father processed to give Connie two things; a bomber jacket and a Colt Python. "Take my jacket to remember my by."_

" _What about this," Connie asked referring to the gun._

" _I need you to shoot me." Connie was shocked to hear this request and from her father made it no easier to handle._

" _Dad, I ca-"_

" _Connie please, I already lost your mother. I can't afford to lose you too. Instead of all three of dead, you can live on and be happy."_

" _But….but." Connie's father guided her gun holding hand up to his head as tears fell from his eyes._

" _Please Connie, you need to do this to survive." Connie's hand began to shake as her got a firm grip on the gun._

" _I love you, dad."_

" _I love you too, Connie."_

 _End of Flashback._

Connie snapped back to reality as the bus came to a halt in front of cabin surrounded by trees and bushes. Everyone began to get off while Moira stayed in with Connie.

"Hey, earth to Connie," Moira said waving her hand in front of Connie's face.

"Yes," Connie responded.

"You were gone for a moment. What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened." Connie gripped her jacket as she stood to leave. Moira reached out for Connie but decided against it. Soon, everyone entered the cabin which was well kept and had a rustic look to it. Everyone, except Carrie, gawked at the interior while making themselves at home. Lexie was preparing a meal for everyone while Darby, Alisa and Paris checked out the rooms. Tony decided to get some firewood for the fireplace while being accompanied by Phooko and Tyler. Moira, James, Carrie and Connie sat down in the living room as Moira turned on the radio.

" _Good evening ladies and gentlemen,"_ a voice spoke over the radio. " _I must inform you all of the recent outbreak. We urge every man, woman and child to stay indoors until this is over. Board up any windows, conserve any food you have and be have. Now, in order to ease your mind, we'll be play music until we have breaking news. Goodnight and be safe."_ The voice was immediately replace with smooth jazz as the group began to worry about Tony, Phooko and Tyler.

Meanwhile, in a empty bedroom, Darby, Alisa and Paris looked around for anything useful. As Alisa looked in a closet, Darby tries to build up the courage to talk to her.

" _Come on,"_ Darby mental yelled, " _I like her, she's nice and she pretty. I got to do this."_ Darby walked over to Alisa as she struggled to lift something inside the closet.

"Um….hi Alisa," Darby said.

"Oh, hi. Can you help me with this?"

"S-Sure." The two worked together as the object slowly got out. After a minute a thud was heard as a large safe fell to the floor.

"Thanks," Alisa said patting Darby on the shoulder.

"No problem, heh heh." Paris appeared behind them as he heard the thud.

"What's in it," Paris asked.

"One way to find out," Alisa said as they tried to open the safe.

Out in the woods, the three guys managed to find a decent amount of wood without cutting down a lot of trees. They were heading back to the cabin while making small talk with each other.

"All I'm saying is that one day, humans will land on the moon," Tyler said carrying a few large branches.

"Sure, and one day gas will be two dollars a gallon," Tony said shrugging off the idea.

"I don't know," Phooko interjected, "NASA has been trying for some time now. I could be possible." As their talk slowly turned into an argument, breathing could be heard approaching the three. Closer and closer the breathing got but went unnoticed by the boys as they were in view of the cabin. The breathing fainted as the door opened and closed.

The three placed the wood near the fireplace as Lexie had finished making the meal for everyone. The group picked up their own plate and began to savour the meal.

"This is delicious," Darby said with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you but you do know I run the Silver Palate," Lexie asked.

"I never ate there. I'm not from here. I was here for the football game."

"I thought you looked familiar," Tony said after swallowing. "You guys played a good game."

"Thanks." Soon everyone began to talk about random things unaware of the danger that was looming outside.

* * *

 **Tiger: Next chapter will have a lot of action. But for now, let's reply to the reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **enarmonios:**_

 _ **Tiger: Yeah it was sad to leave them behind but maybe they got save by something else or they died a quick and painless death.**_

 _ **Cub: Yeah they're pretty much dead.**_

 _ **Rexlerod:**_

 _ **Tiger: Brother, hold me back.**_

 _ **Cub: Why?**_

 _ **Tiger: Because I want to give Rexlerod the biggest hug ever. He's so cute being all shy and stuff.**_

 _ **Cub: Sigh.**_

 _ **Little Male Phooka:**_

 _ **Tiger: Well, aren't you the nicest little brother ever. Monitoring your sister's account while she's away. Just for that *give you giant cookie***_

 _ **Cub: Why don't you give me giant cookies?**_

 _ **Tiger: Because you need do anything I say.**_

* * *

 **Tiger: Well that's it for now, I'm Prince TigerMasters**

 **Cub: And I'm CubMasters saying**

 **Both: Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 8: Teens vs Zombie Dogs

**Cub: Hey bro, have you seen Panda?**

 **Tiger: *reading a book* No why?**

 **Cub: I think I lost her.**

 **Tiger: You better find her.**

 **Cub: *leaves room***

 **Tiger: Okay, he's gone**

 **Panda: *pops out of Tiger's hair***

 **Tiger: Your hide n' seek skills are improving**

* * *

The moon loomed high above the forest as the teens slept all about the cabin. Some slept in the rooms while others slept in living area. Tony sat in the kitchen with a mug of tea in his hands and his jacket off. He took small sips as he thought about his mother and if she's okay. As he took another sip, Lexie walked in and made herself a cup of tea.

"Couldn't sleep," Tony asked moving his jacket.

"It's kinda hard to sleep when there's zombies trying to kill you," Lexie retorted.

"It's funny if you think about. We watch movies about swamp creatures, killer robots and zombies and now we're in a zombie movie."

"Sure, if you think are loved ones dying funny." Lexie finished making her tea and sat down next to Tony.

"It not really "haha" funny." The two sat in silence before Tony decide to talk again. "How did you learn to cook?"

"My parents. They owned a restaurant and I learned from watching them. Until a fire killed them."

"I'm sorry for your lost."

"It's okay. I have my brother. Hold did you learn how to use a gun."

"My father. He was solider and during his time home he taught me a lot; how to use a gun, fixing things, hand to hand combat and to drive."

"He sounds like a good father."

"He was until he left for the war."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah but at least I have my mother and you guys." The two continues to talk and drink while outside a threat inched closer to the cabin. The threat began to slam against the door startling Tony and Lexie. Tony grabbed his gun from his jacket and walked cautiously to the door. As the banging continued, everyone began to wake up to investigate the noise. Tony soon opened the door only to be attacked by a dog. The dog manage to bit Tony's arm before being thrown across the room. At this time, everyone got a good look at the wild dog. It's flesh was torn and hanging off it's body. Tony's blood glistened the dog's teeth as it growled at the group. The dog jumped for Tony once again but was smacked by a broomstick.

"Looks like this dog needs an obedience lesson," Phooko said as he held the broomstick in question. The dog shook off the hit as it let out a deep yet loud howl. The group held their ears before the dog stopped and ran outside.

"Is it over," Darby asked removing his hands from his ears.

"Not by a long shot," Carrie said as she looked out the door. The rest looked out towards the woods as they saw a pack of both dogs and zombies which prompted an annoyed grunt from everyone. Carrie soon closed the door allowing everyone to discuss a plan.

"So, what do we do," Tyler asked tossing his knife in the air.

"Uh guys," Alisa spoke, "Tony is still bleeding." This was true as Tony only had his shirt and other hand covering the wound.

"I'm not feeling too good," Tony slurred before passing out due to blood lose. Phooko and Lexie took Tony into another room to treat his wound while the others discussed what to do about the horde outside.

"Everyone, grab something to fight with," Alisa said heading into another room, "It's gonna be a rough night." Darby followed Alisa as Moira found loose floor panel. Upon opening it, she found a small stash of weapons neatly organizing. Moira picked up a Remington Model 870 "Wingmaster" before telling the others about the stash. Soon after, everyone had at least one with them as the got ready to face what was behind the door.

Meanwhile, Alisa and Darby was still working on the safe, desperately trying to open it. They had tried prying it, picked it and slamming thing against it bit the safe wasn't budging. They were about to give up when Carrie came in.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're trying to open this safe," Alisa said as Darby nodded in agreement. Carrie step past them and put in the needed combination before walking away.

"You're welcome." Darby and Alisa looked inside and found a few things that would definitely help them right now. Alisa took out the parts for a Barrett Model 98B and began to assemble it while Darby look from a close distance.

In another room, Lexie was bandaging Tony up with wound with an alcohol soaked gauze as Phooko tried to wake up Tony. Tony was still unresponsive but was still breathing, thankfully. Lexie stopped Phooko as the bleeding slowed down and what was spilling out was being absorbed by the gauze.

"Think he'll live," Phooko asked with a bit of worry.

"I don't know." Lexie placed a hand on Tony's head as his breathing returned to normal.

"You care about him don't you," Phooko said.

"Maybe. He's a nice guy and he tries to protect us. I'm just not sure." Phooko was about to say something but Moira ran in and tossed Lexie a Smith & Wesson Model 36.

"Come on you two. These guys are getting aggressive." Moira ran back to the front as Phooko followed but Lexie was hesitant. Lexie looked back at Tony before planting a kiss on his head.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Lexie ran to the front of the house as everyone got ready to fight. James held on to a Colt Python in his hand while Paris held a machete and Darby had his club. Moira has her gun, Connie with her bat and Carrie within her Thompson gun.

"Alright, anyone with a gun stay in the back. Melee fighters will have to get close to do any good," Moira said as she got her gun ready. Everyone nodded before realizing someone was missing."Has anyone seen, Alisa?" Before anyone could answer, three gunshots sounded causing the group the head outside.

Upon heading out, they saw three zombies down on the ground with a noticeable gunshot exit wounds on the back of their heads.

"Hey, up here." Everyone looked up see Alisa on top of the cabin with a sniper rifle in her hands. "If you're done talking I could use some help here." Alisa took another shot; taking down another zombie. Everyone was motivated by Alisa's attitude and jumped into the fray. Carrie and Moira began to shoot at anything that was moving towards them as Paris slicing through his fair share. James and Lexie was nervous about using their guns while Darby was picking his moments to fight. A zombie got dangerously close to Moira but she was saved thank to a well placed kick by Connie.

"Thanks," Moira said as she continued to shoot.

"No problem sugar," Connie said as she winked and went back to fighting. The group was soon getting tired as only a few foes were left standing. They were on the verge of victory until a another howl was heard and more undead hounds emerged from the woods. As the ammo was running low and fatigued setting in, no was looking forward to more fighting. Everyone reluctantly lifted their weapons until they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey boys." Everyone, except for Alisa, turned to see Tony standing in the doorway with a grenade in his hand. "You see the ball." Tony waved the handheld explosive which caught the dogs attention. Their heads followed the grenade as if it was a real ball. "You want it," Tony then pulled the pin from the grenade and threw it, "go fetch!" The dogs followed the grenade and into the woods where it exploded as killed some of the zombified mutts.

With everything safe, Tyler and Paris took care of the remaining few as the rest headed back inside. Lexie and Alisa examined Tony's arm causing him to hiss in pain.

"You feeling alright," James asked as Tony's arm was going through another alcohol wash.

"I'm in a ton of pain and there isn't a doctor in sight."

"We're doing our best, Anthony," Alisa said.

As everyone sat in the living room, Connie walked off to another room with Moira close by.

"Hey," Moira said getting Connie's attention.

"Oh hey." Connie didn't make eye contact with Moira as she sat on a bed. "Do you think Tony is going to be okay?"

"I don't know but he like a strong guy. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just don't want any of us to die. Not again."

"Again? What do you mean?"

"My father died," tears began to flow down her face as Moira sat next to her. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have pulled the trigger. There should have been another way." Suddenly, Moira hugged Connie which caused her to breakdown in tears. After a minute or so, Moira pulled Connie off of her and wiped away a few tears left on her face.

"Listen, I know you're going through alot right now; we are all. We're all losing the people we love but we need to be strong. They are depending on us to live and survive this bullshit." Connie breathing settled down as she looked at Moira's warm and gentle smile. Connie then rested her head on Moira's shoulder with a smile of her own.

"Thank you, Moira," Connie said snuggling closer her. Moira laid down and placed a small kiss on Connie's head.

"Anytime, Connie."

* * *

 **Tiger: *tossing Panda in the air* How's my favorite niece?**

 **Panda: *laughs***

 **Tiger: That right, you are. Wanna help me with the replies?**

 **Panda: *tries to speak***

 **Tiger: Okay, let's go**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 **Hikari-Angel143** **-**

 **Tiger: No problem, I completely understand. If you're busy then you're busy; no changing that. And of course In N Out is good! Why else would I reference in the story. Also you were close, it was a horde of zombies and zombie dogs. So have a giant cookie.**

 **Panda: *reaches for the cookie***

 **Tiger: No, Panda, no cookies for you.**

 **enarmonios** **-**

 **Tiger: Actually, the moon landing wouldn't happen until a decade later. Sorry, no real Texas Chainsaw Massacre style fight but it was still good. And to apologize, take these flowers.**

 **Panda: *reaches for flowers***

 **Tiger: Okay, you can have one. *gives Panda a Daisy***

 **Little Male Phooka** **-**

 **Tiger: Hey, it doesn't matter how old you are, everyone loves giant cookies; even me.**

* * *

 **Tiger: Well, see you guys next time. I'm Prince TigerMasters**

 **Panda: *hides in Tiger's hair***

 **Cub: *runs in* I can't find her!**

 **Tiger: Relax, she fine. Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 9: Confession and the Hunt

**Cub: *sad* I miss Tiger. He was gonna show me how to use a bow staff.**

 **Doctor: Yes. It's rather boring without him here. I hope he's doing okay.**

 **?: *jumps through a window* He's fine.**

 **Cub: Who are you?**

 **K: Just call me K. I've been working with your brother and he's doing okay. He just had a few broken bones. He wanted me to give you this. *hands Cub the next chapter***

 **Cub: It's kinda short.**

 **K: Just post it. And a word of warning. This chapter does have a bit of gay hate.**

* * *

The sun rose over the town as the moans of zombies echoed throughout. In the cabin, everyone slowly awoke as the sun shines through the window. Blood stained the floor and outside walls from the events of last night. Alexandra started to make breakfast for everyone as they filled the small kitchen area. Moira sat in the living room with James and Connie as they listen to the radio. As the tunes played through the house, Darby went outside for some air. While outside, Darby saw a piece of paper on the windshield of the bus. After a quick once over, Darby ran back in the house.

"Guys, you might want to see this," Darby said tossing the paper on the table. Alisa picked up the paper and read it out loud.

" _Dear friends, it actually funny saying that. We only known each other for a day and I'm calling you my friends. But, to the matter at hand, I'm leaving. I was bitten by one of those things and I don't think I can trust myself being around you guys. So, for your safety, I'll be on my own. Who knows, maybe you'll bash my zombie skull in. Well, I better get going. Goodbye. Sign Anthony "Tony" Lakewood."_

The room went silent except for the radio as everyone took a second to register what just happened.

"Well, good riddance," Carrie said after a minute. "We don't need a threat amongst us."

"He saves us and you're ready to forget about him," Phooko yelled, "what's wrong with you!?"

"Don't give me that attitude. If Tony wants to leave, fine! I'm not gonna chasing after him!" Soon Carrie and Phooko were in a heated argument causing the rest to hold them back. This did nothing as they began to throw things at each other from across the room. "Why do you even care about him so much," Carrie shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Because I love him!" Everything stop as Phooko held his mouth as to what he just said. A smirk grew on Carrie's face after hearing.

"Oh I see now, you're gay."

"N-No," Phooko stammered

"Yes you are. You freak. Do you really think Tony is gay like you? News flash, he's straight as a board. So listen up you gay bastard, there's no chance in Hell Tony would ever love you. You might as well get yourself bitten as well." Carrie was about to leave the room but Moira grabbed her and punched her lights out. Carrie fell to the floor with a bit of blood flowing out.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Moira said cracking her knuckles. Meanwhile, Phooko was in tears as Carrie's words filled his head. Alexandra kneel down in front of him with a look of concern on her face. She tried to talk to him but he didn't want to talk. Lexie sighed before trying again.

"Is this why you asked if I care about him?" Phooko only nodded with his face in his knees. "To be honest, I'm still not sure but I know you love him."

"But he won't love me back."

"You won't know if you don't ask." As they continue to talk, Tyler got a bit impatient.

"Come on! Are we gonna find him or what!"

"What's wrong with you," Paris asked. Tyler shook his head a bit before talking again.

"Sorry I have random burst of rage. I try to control it but it's hard. But I still want to find him. He's cool."

"Yes, I must agree, he is good for some things." Soon the group began to agree until Alisa spoke up.

"Guys, you're missing the big picture here. Tony was in fact bitten. And he could kill us at any moment. If we bring him back we'll have to cage him for our protection. Do you really want to see him in a cage?"

"If it means bringing home to friends then yes," Tyler said full of energy. Alisa sighed before speaking again.

"If you're all in agreement, then we'll search for him. We'll have to make a cage first."

"I know my way around tools, so I'll build it," Moira said in relaxed tone.

""I'll help you," Connie said shortly after.

"Sure you can handle it?"

"My father taught me how to put a V8 engine into a Chevy; I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, everyone grab any ammunition and weapons you need. There's no tell what had happened to our town," Alisa said. Soon everyone was cleaning the house out of food, water, ammunition, weapons and anything else they could use and/or needed for the journey

 _ **(Montage: Active)**_

Lexie was gathering for from the cabinets with the help of Phooko and some bags laying around. Phooko seemed to look much better than earlier as they carried the bags to the bus. Tyler, Paris and Darby carried a few crates of ammunition to the bus. Darby almost dropped his box but Tyler was there to stop it. Darby thank Tyler and loaded the bus. Carrie was still unconscious but James decided to drag her into three bus as well. In the garage, Moira and Connie were working on the cage they reach for the same tool causing their hands to touch. They looked at each other for a second before turning away blushing. Alisa was on the bus looking at a map as she was picking spots where Tony could be.

Day turned to evening as they worked non-stop to get everything ready. They were loading the cage in when a few zombies came their way. The guys quickly eliminated the threat as the girls finished up the the cage. They decided to throw Carrie in the cage for what happened earlier as Paris took the wheel.

 _ **(Montage: deactivate)**_

Everyone sat in the bus as Alisa stood before them.

"Everyone, we need to stay focused. We all know Tony doesn't think we're friends. Well let's prove him wrong. Not only are we going to find him but we're going to do it as friends!" Everyone cheered at Alisa's words as Paris began to drive away from the cabin. As they headed down the mountain, a few zombies got in their way. However, thanks to the bus, along with Darby's newly acquired Beretta Model 38 and Tyler's a hunting rifle, the zombies were no match for the ragtag group of teens.

Meanwhile, in a hospital, dead bodies and blood littered the floor as the sounds of footsteps were heard.

"There has to be a curse, I know it." The source of the voice let out a painful scream before trudging forward. "I better find it fast."

* * *

 **K: And that's why he hasn't been here.**

 **Cub: *thinking* how long is he gonna be gone.**

 **K: Don't know. His injuries left him pretty bad. He's just now gain concussion. Until he returns, I shall fill in for him**

 **Cub: Can you reply to the reviews.**

 **K: I'll do my best.**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **Rexlerod-**_

 _ **K: I'm sorry if you feel like your character is getting snubbed by some of the others. Tiger told my it's hard writing your character because he was submitted after the outbreak and as such he couldn't dive into a backstory like the others. But don't feel sorry for your, Tiger just needs to improve.**_

 _ **guest-**_

 _ **K: Are you familiar with the movie Psycho. The leading lady was killed off in the first scene and it's a cult classic. Maybe Tiger wants that same effect.**_

 _ **enarmonios-**_

 _ **K: Like I said before, Psycho and what it did. As for CoD, Tiger has never played that game**_

 _ **Cub: It's true, he's more of a LoZ guy**_

 _ **Little Male Phooka-**_

 _ **K: Relax young one, you're secret is safe. Also, I guess you were right about the confession.**_

* * *

 **K: Well that's it for now. I'm K**

 **Cub: I'm Cub saying Ciao!**

 **K: And may good fortune fall upon you.**

* * *

 **Tiger: I'm not die. So don't get sad. I've been having technical difficulties.**


	12. Chapter 10: Search for Tony pt 1

**K: *walking alongside Cub and friends* Are you sure you want to see him?**

 **Cub: He's my brother, I have to see him**

 **K: If you say so. *opens door* Here he is.**

 **Tiger: *attached to multiple machines and casts***

 **Cub: Oh god, Ti Ti! *everyone rushes to Tiger's side***

 **K: While everyone comforts the young prince, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

As Paris drove back into town, Alisa pulled out a map of the town.

"What's with the map," Tyler asked as he bit into an apple.

"We have keep track how where we've been," Alisa explained. "It can also help to find safe spots."

"Smart idea. If we can't save Tony, I'm electing you to be the new leader." Alisa blushed at Tyler's notion just before the bus ran over a large zombies, causing the bus to bounce off the road a bit. After the bus bounced, Carrie bit here head on the cage waking her up. Shaking her head a bit, Carrie took a look around her surroundings.

"Are you serious, this is suicide you know," Carrie said gripping the bars. "Tony could be dead by now or worst; a zombie. We need to worry about-"

"Shut your mouth," Moira said. She then walked over to the cage and looked Carrie dead in the eye. "Listen here, my cousin still has some feelings for you. I don't know why but he does. That's the only reason why there isn't a bullet in your little, dimwitted head. So you have two options; either die or help." Moira then lifted her Remington model 870 Wingmaster. Carrie was a bit scared so she nodded to help. "Good. But if you hurt us or especially my cousin, I won't hold back." Moira then cocked the gun, showing that she meant business. As she walked back to her seat, Connie seemed a bit nervous as Moira sat next to her. "Can you believe that woman?" Connie didn't answer as she kept her head down. "Is something wrong Connie?" Moira heard Connie take a deep breath.

"Moira, I have something to say. You see-" but before Connie could say anything, the bus was assaulted by something outside. Everyone except Paris looked out the window to see zombies running into the bus causing it to lose control a bit.

"Paris, keep it under control," Alisa said bracing herself for the next impact.

"I'm trying," Paris shouted turning the wheel as hard as he can. The zombies got a bit more aggressive as the managed to cling onto the bus and attempt to break the glass. Tyler shot a few zombies but left the windows shattered. Unfortunately a zombie hound eyed each passenger to determine who to go after. The hound spotted Darby timidly holding his gun which, to the hound, was an easy target. The hound pounce at Darby but failed as James shot the hound with his Colt Python; killing the undead beast.

"Hey, it didn't get you did it," James asked Darby.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Everyone did their best to hold off the horde but Paris couldn't keep the bus under control.

"Brace for impact," Paris yelled as the bus flipped over and tumbled down the road; crushing a few zombies in the process. After a few more flips, the bus slid to a stop on its side. Everyone was in some form of way. As the door was ripped off. Five masked men entered and heard the moans of pain for the teens.

"We got survivors here," one man yelled as the rest began to drag the bodies out. As they got Phooko, they heard him muttered a something under his breath. "Need...to...find...Tony."

Meanwhile, the figure in the hospital was experimenting in order to find a cure.

"Come on, why isn't it working," the figure said.

"Maybe you need some help." The figure looked at the door to see a girl with blood dripping down her arm.

"How can you help?"

"I was bitten last night and I'll still focused. My mind is still thinking human thoughts. I can help. I'm Faith by the way." Tony thought about his options before, reluctantly, accepted Faith assistance.

"Call me Tony."

"Let's get to work Tony." Faith took a step towards Tony but he took a step away.

"Promise me something, if I ever out your life at risk, kill me." Faith took a minute to think before agree to his terms. "Okay, now let's begin."

Back with the group, their cuts and bruises were taken care of as they found themselves in a camp of sorts. Some people were eating while some, mostly kids, we're play around. The group were given bowls of soup by one of the masked men.

"Eat up. You need your strength," the masked man said. The group began to eat their soup as the man sat down. "That was a nasty accident. What were you doing out there?"

"Looking for something," Alexandria said.

"Some _thing_ or some _one_. As we dragged you out the bus, he said something about a Tony fella," the figure said pointing to Phooko. "Listen kids, you better stay here. It's dangerous out there."

"Sorry but we can't," Alisa said. "Tony is our friend and we're not leaving him to die out there."

"Yeah," the group, except Carrie, said siding with Alisa. The man let out a sigh before getting four bags for the group. Inside were clothes, binoculars, alcohol, bottled water, extra food and ammunition.

"If you're going to save for friend you need the right supplies. Your weapon are at the door."

"Thanks," Phooko said as they grabbed the bags.

"Do you have any idea where we can find Tony," Alisa asked

"Our research tells us there are two other places where living people have been spotted. St. Paul's Hospital and the library."

"Thank you and can you give a car or something," Moira asked.

"Sorry, you'll be going on foot." The man then looked at Connie, "I would take off your heels if I was you." Connie crossed her arms as she headed towards the door.

"Thank you very much for your help," Alisa said.

"I only have one request," the man pulled out a picture of two kids. One was a man wearing a blue and black shirt with jeans and black sneakers. He had his arm draped over a girl wearing a blue dress.

"This is my sister. Her name is Faith. Please tell me if she's safe if you find her?" Alisa placed a hand on the guys should to comfort him.

"I know how you feel. I'm sister is out there too but I know she's okay; just like your sister is. We'll tell you that she's okay. I promise."

"Thanks. Now go." Alisa nodded before heading out with everyone else(Carrie was being dragged out by Moira). As they head out, Alisa took out a map to determine where to go. "The library is east of town and the hospital is north. We should split up to find Tony and Faith faster."

"Okay Connie, James, Carrie, Paris and myself will check the library," Moira said. "Meanwhile, Phooko, Lexie, Tyler,Alisa and Darby will take the hospital. We'll meet back here in two hours." Everyone agreed as they went their separate ways.

Back at the hospital, Tony was mixing different medicines trying to find a cure. As he mixed, Faith slowly crept up behind him.

"So, hungry" she said under her breath. "Must feed." She lunged for Tony but he countered with a disembodied arm. He tossed the arm to a corner causing Faith to chase after it. She was about to bite into it before stopping herself.

"What am I doing," she asked to know one in particular.

"You're changing. Just like me." Faith was about to ask what he meant when she saw the bite mark on the arm.

"Tony, did you?"

"Yes and I'm not proud of it either. The longer it takes to find out what caused this and cure it, the least time we have as humans. Take a bite of the arm and let's get back to work." Faith was worried about Tony's mental state but she knew he was right. She bit into the arm before joining Tony in his work.

* * *

 **Cub: Ti Ti, please tell me you're okay.**

 **Tiger:** _ **I fine dear brother.**_

 **Cub: How did you do that**

 **Tiger:** _ **In this state, my thoughts are powerful enough to communicate with telepathically.**_

 **King Leo: I'm just happy to see you safe.**

 **Tiger:** _**Thank you, father. Now, I must reply to the reviews.**_

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **enarmonios:**_

 **Tiger:** _ **Oh how I love to put people in suspense. There may be a cure or not. You'll never know until it happens.**_

* * *

 **Tiger:** _ **Now, I must rest. See you guys next time. I'm Prince TigerMasters saying**_

 _ **Ciao. Also I'm gonna put up a poll, Should Faith be a permanent member of the team? Yes, No, Yes but dies**_


	13. Overdue Update

**Tiger: *sitting on his bed thinking* So long. It's be so long since I posted anything. *looks in the camera* First off, I wanna say I'm sorry. But this past year hasn't been the kindest to me. I don't want to go into details but I haven't been able to write anything. Also, with me in school and work, writing is gonna be the third thing on my mind. But you know what? I'm gonna make a new schedule for writing, work, working out and classes. Because I know all of you enjoy my work. I know all of you love what I post. Haha, I know you all want me to keep writing. So, forget what happened earlier this year, let's focus on the future. New stories, chapters and a new Prin- no…..a new KingTigerMasters. And no my father isn't dead, he resign as king. I'm promise on October 30, there will be a Halloween one-shot and it will mark my return. So, this is KingTigerMasters saying (say it with me) Ciao!**


End file.
